


Happy Birthday, Noctis

by RandomFandom94



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Birthday Cake, Birthday Party, Drinking, F/M, Surprise Party, fluff at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:14:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26209270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomFandom94/pseuds/RandomFandom94
Summary: A little thing I wrote for Noctis's birthday. It's part of a much bigger book that I am writing for this fandom. Please enjoy the teaser chapter.Noctis always has a regal ball for his birthday, but this year Lyra wanted to change things up for once. What's wrong with a little surprise party?
Relationships: Noctis Lucis Caelum/Original Female Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Prompto Argentum/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	Happy Birthday, Noctis

**Author's Note:**

> First off, I’d like to let everyone know that this is a chapter from a much bigger fanfiction that I am working on. I wrote this for Noctis’s birthday and I did plan to post it on August 30th, but time got away from me as I got carried away writing. Anyway, please enjoy and let me know what you think in the comments below. I hope to be posting more soon!
> 
> ~RandomFandom94

“Ly!” Prompto rushed into her room and plopped himself down next to her on her bed.

It was currently nine-thirty in the morning on Noctis’s twentieth birthday and Lyra was still asleep even though she said she was going to be up early this morning. No, she didn't stay up all night like she normally did, she took her benadryl, melatonin, ZzzQuill and made her sacrifice to the gods so she could actually go to sleep at a decent time. It’s just, like the prince, she was not a morning person. She would actually normally sleep until two or three in the afternoon when she didn't have to report to Dratous at ass o’clock in the morning.

She took today off for Noctis’s birthday and Prompto was keeping good on his promise to wake her up if she slept past nine.

The off duty glaive rolled over, away from her energetic twin, and pulled her big red fluffy chocobo pillow over her head, “Get out, Prom.”

“Nope!” Prompto started pulling at her blankets, trying to wake her up fully, “You made me promise to wake you up if you slept through your alarm. So, here I am.”

Not fully awake, she flailed her arm, trying to hit him away, “And why do I need to be up at the ass crack of dawn?”

“It’s nine-thirty, for starters and how many days until our birthday?”

“Fifty-six…” She rolled over and pulled her blankets back, curling into a tight ball to try and keep Prompto from taking them.

“Which means?”

“It’s August thirtieth.” She let go of the vice grip on her blankets, nearly causing her twin to fall off the edge of her bed. “It’s Noct’s birthday.” Her head popped out from underneath her pillow.

“Bingo!”

Lyra sighed out, knowing that she had a ton to do before Noctis came home from the Citadel. She collaborated with the King to keep the prince busy all day with council meetings and other things at the Citadel so she could pull off the surprise party successfully. Everyone was in on it, Nyx, Libertus, Crowe, Alistor, Iris, Gladiolus, Ignis, Regis, Prompto and herself. She and Prompto were to clean up and decorate the apartment. Ignis, Regis and Gladiolus were to keep him busy all day long. Nyx, Libertus, Crowe and Alistor were in charge of the snacks and drinks. And last but not least, Iris was in charge of making the cake.

Yes, he is the Prince of Lucis, but that doesn't mean that he can't have a good old fashioned surprise party thrown by his friends and family. A week from now he was probably going to throw a huge party at one of the hottest clubs in Insomnia with everyone in the city invited anyway. He’s the prince. Who’s going to stop him? But let’s be honest, this surprise party and the party he was going to throw later, is going to be much better than the usual balls that were organized every year for his birthday.

The oldest twin finally opened her eyes to see Prompto’s smiling face. Only he could be so excited to spend all day cleaning the penthouse apartment that was only going to get trashed later. “Can I have my coffee first?” She sat up and rubbed the medicine induced sleep out of her eyes.

He shook his head and stood up at the edge of her full sized bed besides her, “I guess. But we start no later than noon. We have to have this place completely set up by five tonight.”

So the day started with Lyra’s morning coffee as she made herself breakfast. Nothing too fancy, and nothing using a bunch of dishes either. She didn't want to add to the never ending pile they already had to do. There was a third egg, ham and cheese sandwich on her plate, she knew Prompto was going to steal one of them.

The next two hours consisted of Lyra sipping on her coffee and picking at her breakfast while she sat on the couch scrolling through tumblr, TikTok and IFunny on her phone as Prompto did indeed steal one of her sandwiches and played Assassins Creed on the PS4. The time ticked by too fast for Lyra, who was just trying to wake up and get through all her notifications on her apps. She really wasn't looking forward to cleaning. But after they finished cleaning, they would get to the fun part. Decorating.

Cleaning wouldn't be so bad. There would be loud music playing from some of the twins favorite bands (Three Days Grace, Fall Out Boy, Imagine Dragons, Starset, Skillet, and Panic! At The Disco, just to name a few of them.) as they cleaned and as long as they didn't goof off too much while cleaning, it would be done in a few hours. Plus, it was Prompto she was working with. Her most favorite person in the world to do anything with. Even nap. Doing anything with the younger twin always proved to be fun somehow.

Af if Prompto was a human clock, as soon as noon hit, he turned off his game and hooked his phone up to the bluetooth speakers to play music. “Alright.” He stood up and stretched, “I’ll start with the kitchen and you can start out here.”

“Fair enough.” Lyra handed her plate over to her twin and started gathering up the clothes that the messy prince left laying around. Seriously, how could he just discard his socks, shirts and jackets anywhere but his room? Probably because he was used to being cleaned up after all the time. Pampered brat.

His stray clothes weren't the worst of it. It was all the trash thrown around that he never seemed to pick up after he was done with it. There was a food wrapper here, a fast food cup there, a soda bottle over in that corner clear across the room and so much more. It took three trash bags to just get all the trash picked up out here, but otherwise it wasn't that bad. By the time Prompto was finished with the mountain of dishes in the corner, Lyra was sweeping the floor of the living room.

The hall wasn't as bad as the living room or the kitchen. The most that needed to be done in there was the doors to their respective rooms needed to be shut and the floor needed to be swept. So instead of just going to do that, she began to help Prompto in the kitchen. The trash needed to be taken out and they needed to actually clean the kitchen.

Three more trash bags- and how is there a shirt in here?! Lyra needed to have yet another talk with Noctis about how much he trashed the apartment. She didn't even want to begin to think what his room looked like. Probably worse than the entire apartment put together. How could her and Prompto move in with such a messy guy? While their rooms weren't spotless, they kept it much cleaner than Noctis kept the apartment. But that was probably because they were used to cleaning up after themselves.

Finally the kitchen was swept and the entrance to the apartment and the hall were ready to be cleaned. The entrance and the hall were probably the cleanest places in the whole apartment. They only really needed to be swept and mopped. So that's what was done.

Lyra mopped as Prompto disappeared into her room to get the decorations she hid in the back of her closet. She mopped herself into her room and bumped into Prompto in the process.

“So I take it we’re stuck in here for a bit?” The Crownsguard asked as she set the mop against the doorway of her room.

“Yeah.” Lyra huffed out, flopping down onto her bed and twisting a certain way so the joints in her back popped. “Say what you want about school, little brother, but those chairs were perfect for popping the joints in our backs.”

“Yes they were. And, we’re twins! There’s no telling who’s older or who’s younger-”

“Zero-five-nine-five-three-two-three-three.” Lyra had a shit eating grin on her face, “I was branded first, my number is lower, therefore I am the oldest.”

“Well maybe,” Prompto got into her face, “whoever branded us was counting down and that would make me the oldest!”

Lyra snorted into her pillow, “Yes, Prom. Because they had a set number of ninety-nine million, nine hundred ninety-nine thousand, nine hundred ninety-nine and were counting down. Who the fuck counts down from a set number like that? No, they were counting up and you are number five million, nine hundred fifty-three thousand, two hundred thirty-four while I am number five million, nine hundred fifty-three thousand, two hundred thirty-three. I was counted first so I am the oldest.”

“Says who?”

“The alpha twin. The one who can easily kick your ass.”

“I can kick your ass just as-”

Lyra hit him in the face with her chocobo pillow and laughed, “You were saying?”

“Alright, you know what that’s it!” He snatched the pillow from her and started hitting her repeatedly with it as she laughed and tried to shield herself from the attack.

“Okay! Okay! I surrender! You win!”

“Say I am the best twin!”

“You are the best twin!” She continued to shield herself from the fluffy pillow, “Alright, there, I said it!”

Prompto stopped his attack and set the pillow in his lap, “That’s what I thought.”

“The floors should be dry by now.” Lyra sat up and threw her legs over the edge of the bed, “We can finish what we started.”

Prompto tossed the chocobo pillow back into it’s previous resting spot, “Yeah.”

So now the decorating began. There was a “Happy 20th Birthday Noctis” banner hung up in the window. The dining room table was pushed against the wall after there was a black plastic tablecloth placed on it and Lyra placed paper plates, napkins, and solo cups on the table as well. There the table was done. Now they had to blow up all the balloons and place them around the apartment. There were so many balloons to blow up, the floor was going to be covered.

After they finished with the last of the balloons, there was a knock on the door. Prompto got up to open the door to find Lyra’s Kingsglaive buddies. Nyx, Libertus, Crowe and Alistor had finished their day early and went out and got chips, dip, pretzels and other snack foods. They also brought drinks, Grape Vodka, Cherry Rum, just plain Vodka, Orange Juice, Coke, Cherry Soda, Grape Soda, and even just some plain beer.

Nyx and Crowe went and dumped their armfuls of chips, dips and other snacks on the table while Libertus set the drinks down beside the snacks.

“Hey there, Prompto.” Alistor shut the door behind him and fully stepped into the apartment.

The younger twin smiled at his older brother figure, “Hi!”

Lyra stepped away from the table once everything was placed nicely and walked up to her twin and ex-boyfriend. “Thanks for coming, I know you didn’t want to.”

Alistor waved her off, “It’s fine. It’s a party for friends and Noctis and I are friends right.”

“To some extent.” Lyra shrugged, “Iris should be here with the cake soon and Iggy is going to grab some pizza on his way over.”

“Yeah.” Crowe piped up from across the apartment, “I managed to run into him before we left. He has a few things to do before he leaves but he’ll be here shortly.”

“Cool.” Prompto took the soda and juice from the table to put in the fridge.

Well with her buddies here and nothing else to do until Ignis showed up with the pizza, she might as well take a shower and get dressed. “Alright, guys, well, I'm gonna go take a shower.”

Everyone hummed or nodded in acknowledgement as she walked off towards her bedroom to take her shower. Lyra picked out a random shirt and a pair of jeans to change into as she waited for the water to heat up. She didn't have to wait long, the water always heated up quickly. As she stepped in and started letting the water run over her, she went over everything in her head. Everything was done, everything was cleaned, everything was set out. All they needed to do was wait for Iris and Gladiolus to show up with the cake and Ignis to show up with the pizza.

Lyra chuckled to herself as she scrubbed her hair clean. It took nearly two hours to convince him that pizza was a better option than the full course meal he wanted to make. But in the end the twins managed to convince him to get pizza from the place around the corner. It was certainly a better idea than making food and then doing another mountain of dishes afterwards. A few boxes of pizza and eating it off paper plates was definitely a better option.

She got dressed and went back out to where everyone else was. It looks like while she was in the shower, her twin finally decided to get dressed as well. Iris and Gladiolus showed up too. Lyra walked over to the table to take a look at the cake Iris made. It was nothing too fancy, not a big four layer cake, but a simple round cake with white frosting and a neatly written “Happy Birthday Noctis” in chocolate.

“Wow.” The older twin commented, “Nice job, Iris.”

“Thanks.” The eighteen year-old smiled, “It’s nothing compared to what Ignis can do, though.”

“It’s still amazing. I actually want to eat this right now.” Lyra teasingly reached out towards the cake to swipe at the frosting.

Iris smacked her hand away as she giggled, “No! It’s for Noct!”

“I know, I know.” Lyra pulled her hand away as she spoke.

Just then Ignis stepped in the door, balancing the three boxes of pizza in his hand as he shut the door behind him. Lyra was surprised he didn't make the pizza himself and actually went out to Domino’s.

“Hello, everyone.” Ignis greeted as he set the pizzas down on the table next to the cake. He seemed to inspect the pastry for a moment before he smiled and nodded over to Iris. A silent well done. “The King and Noct are right behind me.”

With the heads up from Ignis the balloons were placed closer to the door so the prince had to walk through a wall of balloons before actually getting into the apartment, Prompto finally shut off the music he turned on so long ago, everyone grabbed a hat and noise maker, Lyra grabbed the cake hat and stood off to the side from the front entrance, and Gladiolus turned off the lights.

It wasn’t fully dark yet, but it was dark enough that Noctis would have to turn on the light when he walked in. Thankfully, Ignis was right about the king and the prince not being too far behind him. Just as soon as everyone was ready and the lights were shut off, the door opened as Noctis walked inside.

“I’m just saying, Dad-” He was met with the wall of balloons and he ungracefully stumbled over them as he turned on the light.

At the same time everyone shouted out, “Surprise!” and blew into the noisemakers right afterwards. Lyra shoved the cake hat on top of his head, nearly knocking the poor prince over with the sudden attack. He recovered well, becoming as sturdy as a pole to keep both from falling to the floor.

After he settled, a huge smile broke out on his face as he looked back to his father. “Happy birthday, son.”

“Is this why everyone kept me so busy today?”

“Pretty much.” Gladiolus nodded as he pulled Noctis in for some affectionate birthday noogies.

Libertus handed him a plate of pizza as soon as the royal bodyguard let go of him, “Lyra got all of us in on it, even Alistor.”

“More like she forced me to come.”

“I did not!” Lyra shouted defensively, still holding a smile on her face.

Really. She didn't force him to come. He could have gone home after finishing his shift at the Citadel. Alistor decided to come here after work. To be honest, it was probably because he was Nyx, Libertus and Crowe’s ride home later.

“Okay fine, I came because it’s a party.”

“Sure.” Lyra sarcastically drew out the word as she stepped over to the table to grab her own slice of pizza.

“Whatever.” Nyx continued for his friend, “As Libertus was saying, she got everyone in on it. Even your father.”

“Oh, I bet that it was hard to do that.” Noctis commented as he took a bite of his pizza.

“Honestly, buddy, the hardest thing about this was selling Iggy on buying the pizza and keeping quiet about it for the last two weeks.” Prompto explained, handing his phone over to Noctis to play some music.

The party started slowly. Everyone indulged themselves on pizza so they could get to the cake faster. After the cake, Crowe started making drinks and even the king had a few drinks with his son, but nothing too strong. After a few hours, Regis went back to the Citadel. He had things to do in the morning.

Then the party really started. The music was turned up, drinks went around faster. Games were played on the PS4 with everyone trying to beat Noctis in some play vs. player game. Even Alistor started having fun. Eventually, Gladiolus left with his sister to go home and Ignis wasn't too far behind them.

The group of glaives had some more fun as the XBox was turned on so everyone could play Rock Band before Alistor decided he couldn't take much more of being in the same room as the prince and rounded everyone up to take them home.

Now it was just the three of them were trying to keep the party going even though it was nearly one in the morning at this point. Noctis started making the drinks and when he did they were incredibly strong. Lyra was past the point of caring. She usually watched how much she drank, she didn't need another blacked out night like their graduation party. She still has no idea how she changed her clothes and somehow ended up in Noctis’s room.

Still, she continued to sip on her drink as the three of them settled down for the night and watched whatever show Noctis decided to put on. It was just background noise at this point. Even though she was slightly drunk at this point, she was still of sound enough mind to know that this was still going to be a mess to clean up after in the morning… or whenever she woke up. The glaive got up from the couch and started cleaning up the table, putting the chips, dip, leftover pizza, leftover cake. She put what was left of the sodas in the fridge. There was no point in putting the alcohol away. The three of them would probably finish it off before they actually went to bed.

Going back out into the living room, she found that Prompto had decided it was time for bed for himself and went off to his room for the night. Alright then, she and Noctis would finish the last of the Grape Vodka. It was really all that was left for the alcoholic drinks. The prince decided to go out onto the balcony to take in some fresh air.

Lyra stepped outside into the cool night air and leaned against the railing besides the prince, “So, birthday boy, wanna help me finish off the last of the grape vodka?”

“Why not.” He took the glass bottle from her and drank straight from it before passing it back over to her, “I’m guessing Crowe picked out the drinks for tonight.”

“Most likely.”

There was silence between them for a while as they kept passing the half full bottle back and forth before Noctis spoke again, “Thanks, by the way. For throwing this party.” He jerked his head back towards the inside. “Although i'm sure it had some kind of double meaning.”

“Double meaning?” She asked, confused.

“I know you're shipping out in October. Won't be here for your birthday, Thanksgiving, Christmas or New Year’s. The most important day for you and Prompto and all the important holidays.”

“I actually wasn't thinking about that.” She admitted, “It was just your birthday.”

She finished off the bottle and tossed it over through the open door and onto the couch. It bounced off and shattered on the floor. She wouldn't remember how it got there in the morning and neither would he.

“Well still, thanks.”

“Yeah. You're welcome.” She stumbled a bit as she stood and leaned over the railing of the balcony. The last of the bottle hit her a bit more than she expected it to, but she should have known better.

Noctis caught her before she fell over and chuckled a bit, “You okay?”

Lyra nodded, “Yeah I’m fine.”

“You know,” Noctis joked, “It’s my birthday. I should be the one getting wasted.”

“Give the drink time.”

“No. You're just a lightweight.”

Lyra shook her head and pushed away from the edge of the balcony and tried to go back into the apartment, but she tripped over her thin air on her way in. Laughing at herself she held up her hand to stop Noctis from trying to help her up, “Alright, I’m a lightweight. But I got it. This is not the drunkest I’ve been.”

Noctis nodded, ignoring her hand and helping her up anyway. “Oh really? What were we talking about a few minutes ago?”

Drunken giggles came from the blond as she shrugged her shoulders, “Idunno.”

“Yeah, you're wasted.”

“Am not!”

Noctis being the less drunk friend, tried to help her into the apartment and get her into her room. But she fought him as she laughed, “Noct, I got it.”

He let go of her and she leaned against the wall and made her way towards her bedroom. Both of them wouldn't really remember what happened after she came out to the balcony, Lyra would just know she somehow beat herself up and Noctis would figure he got wasted for his birthday. He watched as she stumbled to the floor, not too far outside her door.

“Okay.” She finally admitted, “Maybe I do need some help.”

“Do you now?”

“Just shut up and help me.”

Noctis huffed amusedly at the air and uncrossed his arms to go and help her. Eventually they made it to her door and she opened it as the prince helped her inside. He set her down on her bed as she laughed. “Happy Birthday.”

“Thank you. For the millionth time.”

Maybe it was the alcohol in her system that caused her to do it. Maybe it was the fact that it was his birthday. Whatever it was she wouldn't remember that she kissed him and he most likely wouldn't remember it either.

The two of them separated and Lyra scooted over on her bed and got under the cover, finally ready to go to bed for the night. She patted the empty space next to her and Noctis got the hint and crawled in next to her. Lyra was laying on her side facing the prince, smiling as she slipped into sleep. Noctis was doing the same as he loosely draped his arm over her side.

“I love you, you know that right?” Lyra hummed as she started to drift off.

“I know. I love you too.”

Both were asleep in an instant after that. Too bad things would be like they were before. Pining for one another and never saying a thing. It wasn't the first time the two have fallen asleep like this, but most times they fell asleep on the couch, rarely have they ever fallen asleep in one of their beds.

Everything would be back to normal in the morning. Neither one would remember what happened. But for now, they were happy like this. Comfortable in their sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Words: 4067  
> Posted on Amino: August 31, 2020 @1:33AM  
> Posted on Wattpad: August 31, 2020 @1:33AM  
> Posted on Archive Of Our Own: August 31, 2020 @1:33AM  
> Posted on Tumblr: August 31, 2020 @1:33AM


End file.
